


Venice Calling

by charis2770



Series: Finding Vengeance...or is it Something Else? [7]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Lots of talking about sex although nobody actually has any, M/M, Other, Phone Sex, References to BDSM, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This shorter fic is a departure for me. It just sort of fell out while I was messing around with what happens when Feilong goes back to China and Asami has to be away on business.</p><p>Asami's words are in bold type</p><p>Akihito's words are in regular type</p><p>Feilong's words are in italics</p><p>There are NO descriptors, only their conversation, so you'll have to use your imagination! Oh, also, I've used the Japanese version of laughter, just to make it feel a little more like the manga. So in case you don't know, "Fufu" is the same thing as "Haha" or "Heheh" in English. I don't know why, I don't speak Japanese. Any cultural mistakes are entirely my own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venice Calling

Hello?

**Hello, Akihito.**

Asami! Where are you?

**Venice, actually.**

Oh. Is it nice there? I bet it is….

**Do you miss me, Takaba-kun?**

What? No! As if!

**Venice is nice. It would be nicer if I had my pets here with me.**

And I keep telling you I’m NOT your…

**Do you want to know what I’d do to you if you were here with me right now?**

I….what?

**Hold on just a second please…**

What?? You’re putting me on HOLD? Asshole! I oughta just hang up, you big jerk. How dare you….

**Still here, Aki?**

No. Maybe. Asshole.

_Do you never learn your lesson, Ototo?_

Feilong??

_It’s nice to hear both your voices. I miss you._

**And we you, Bishounen. I was just getting ready to tell Aki what I’d be doing to him if I had my pets with me, but it’s not nice to have a conversation that concerns you and not include you in it.**

Asami….are you talking about having PHONE SEX?

**I’m talking right now about how I’m sorry to say I’m going have to punish you again for calling me an asshole.**

Twice.

**Twice?**

Yeah. I called you that when you put me on hold to call Feilong too. Um…and a big jerk.

_Oh, Ototo…._

Don’t you “Oh, Ototo” me, you big hypocrite! YOU said he was an asshole too when I talked to you on the phone YESTERDAY, because I told you about him buying up both the pieces I put in a benefit auction last week.

_Um…Sensei…I didn’t mean you’re ACTUALLY an asshole. And Aki, you’re a tattletale and I’m going to laugh and laugh when you get your spanking. I hope you CRY and CRY! Brat._

Dick.

_Cunt._

**THAT’S ENOUGH! I changed my mind. You’re both getting punished.**

Hey!

_What would you do, sensei?_

**There’s a very nice garden in the courtyard here, full of lovely olive trees and flowers and fig trees and all manner of things. If you were good, I’d let you keep your pants on while you marched your naughty little asses down there to each cut me a nice switch from one of those trees. It would have to be a good one. Nice and flexible and green, not too big and not too small. If you showed back up in this suite with some tiny joke of a twig, Akihito, I would march you right back down there myself and choose two of my own and use them both on you until I break them!**

Hey, why are you only threatening ME?

_Fufufufufu!_

**I’ll make you take off all your clothing, every last stitch of it. Then you’ll bend over the footboard of the lovely tall bed in my suite here. I’ll tie Aki’s right and Fei’s left ankles together and the other ones to the bedposts. I won’t tie your hands, because I loved it when you held hands while I spanked you. And you’ll be needing them.**

_Ohh, that WAS nice…._

Mph.

**I’ll take turns on your perfect little asses, all bent over and defenseless and helpless, whipping you each with your BROTHER’S switch. Are you imagining it, pets? Naked and exposed, bare backsides pointing up in the air for me to punish. I’ll whip you hard, make you whimper and beg.**

Y…you’d stop before we started to cry though, right? Wouldn’t you, Asami?

_Ohh I hope not, Ototo. I want to hold your hand and look at those lovely green gold eyes while they fill with tears. You’re pretty when you cry, did you know?_

So….so are you, Ani….

**Of course I won’t stop, don’t be absurd. You’re acting like spoiled brats, so I’m going to treat you like them. Whip you down the backs of your legs too, and make sure to let your switch wrap around so it _bites_ you right there on the insides of your thighs where your skin is so soft and tender.**

_Ohhhhh….._

Hngh. A…Asami….you’re mean!

**Are you both touching yourselves?**

_Yessss sensei. Feels so good…._

Wh…what? No!

**Do it. Lie back on the bed and slide your fingers into the front of your pants and slowly pull out your cock. You’re already hard, Aki. I can hear it in your voice. Will you do that for us?**

……

_Ohh do it, Ototo. I’m not just thinking about how it will feel, I’m thinking about how it’s going to look…_

Will…will you do it too, Asami?

**I already am, pretty pet. Thinking about spanking you both until you’re squirming and sobbing for me, promising to be SO good from now on, about the way the red lines from the switch will mark all that creamy skin….my cock’s in my…hng….my fist right now….**

Okay, then I’ll do it, but this is weird. I think all of us are cra…ay...ayy…ohhhhhh. Ah. Asami!

_It….oh, it doesn’t feel crazy at ALL. I’ll hold your hand when it h…hurts too much, Aki. Hngh._

**I’m afraid the punishment will have to be quite severe indeed. I won’t have you fighting with each other. Name-calling is for naughty boys, and what happens to naughty boys?**

They….g…get punished. Hngh.

_Punished a LOT!_

Whose side are you on??

_The one that gets the switch for so, SO long!_

You SUCK Feilong!

_You love it, brat!_

**I can see I’m going to have to get….hnn….quite serious with you two indeed. Very well then, you leave me no choice. You’ll both have to reach back and spread your round little asses with your hands.**

Wh….WHAT??

_Ungh. Ohhh sensei!_

**Oh yes, you’ll hold your little cheeks nice and wide, spread those cute little holes for me. I….fuck….I can just see you, both of you, red-faced and sniffling and trembling as you wait for me to….hah….punish your little puckers.**

Oh Asami, no. Please don’t!

_Haah….oh FUCK…._

**You remember what it felt like, Aki, when Feilong used the switch on your sweet, tight little hole? How it shocked and stung you? You squirmed so hard, and you sobbed and begged. Remember it, pretty pet? I loved watching it. I’m going to love DOING it even more, making you quiver and cry and beg me for mercy. The only difference is that this time, it’s actually going to hurt.**

Ungh! Shit. Ah….

_Yessssss……….._

**Sting and bite and BURN, naughty boys. Ohh. Fuck, this is hotter than I expected it to be. How do you feel, my bad little pets?**

Oh, oh, Asa…mi! W…wish you were here. S…so hard….

_You don’t….hngh….you can’t know what it does to me…oh, sensei, your voice…_

**Believe me, Feilong, I know. You’re driving me crazy, both of you, hearing you gasping and making those delicious little noises for me. Are you close?**

Y…yes, Asami

_So close…._

**Stop touching yourselves.  Now. Whine all you want, Akihito, as long as you obey me. Hands off. If you come before I say you can, you’ll wear a chastity device for a week.**

Gah. Asami! No fair!

_Haaaahhhh…._

**Fufufu. Poor babies. So needy. Don’t worry, I’m not finished with you yet. Akihito, get the lube out of the bedside table. Feilong, do you have any?**

_Ungh. No, sensei….not with me._

**You’ll settle for spit and like it then.**

_Ohh. Yes, sensei…_

**Get a finger wet, pets, just one. Touch yourself. Don’t put it in, not yet, just feel how that sweet pucker flinches and sucks at your fingertip when you stroke it. Don’t be embarrassed, Aki. Nobody can see you, and I’ll never tell.**

_Mmmmm…._

I…it’s….I’ve never done this before….it feels….strange….

**Good strange or bad strange, my cute Takaba?**

I…I…oh. Good.

_So good. Oh Aki, your voice is so sweet, so flustered and awkward. You really are too cute for words._

**Mm. Now put it in, slow and easy, don’t push too hard. I don’t want it to hurt. That’s for me to do. For me to give you, bend you over and spread those cheeks, punish your little puckers however I want. Spank you there, until you’re red and swollen and so, so sore. Make you hold yourselves open while I push my cock inside and you whimper and cry because it hurts where I’ve punished you. Have to take it, begging won’t help. Are you doing it, Aki? Finger yourself. Push in as far as you can.**

It’s…it’s so soft inside!

_Surprising, isn’t it, Ototo?_

It feels good. Ugh. Asami, more!

**What are you thinking, pretty pet?**

Hngh. Asami, stop it. You. I’m thinking about you. Doing…that.

**Doing what?**

Ugh. I hate you. Both of us. Me an Ani together…..h…holding hands while you…p…p…punish us. We…ohh…we argue cause we w…want you to. Asami! PLEASE. I can’t.

**Don’t whine, Aki. You’ll get all of it and more. Is it true, you wicked things, that you snipe at one another to try to earn a spanking?**

_Yes, sensei…oh…yes please. It’s so BAD._

Really bad. He starts it.

_Do not._

Do too.

_You wish I’d START things with you. Slut._

Bitch.

**BASTA! See, do you like that? I’m learning Italian. By the blessed virgin Mary who everybody here seems to swear by, you are going to kill me. I’m….fuck. Add another finger, both of you. Shut up, Feilong, I don’t care if it hurts. Buy a damned bottle of lube next time. Deep as you can, make it burn. Think….hng….just THINK about the fuckings you’re getting when I have you in my bed again. I’ll spank you both raw, whip you until you scream for me, and whoever causes me the most trouble gets their burning little hole fucked first. Hard. So hard. I’ll….fuck, FUCK. I’ll have you screaming my name. You’ll beg. Touch yourselves, damn you both. Fist those pretty cocks hard, you’re going to come for me.**

AH! Asami! Nghfuck!

_Ohhh sensei…hah….hah…please, yes, please….._

**Make the other one wear a plug and fucking WATCH while you’re crying from your whipping, that sore little hole stretched by cold rubber, aching and wanting. Knowing you’re next. Watch your brother sob while my cock stretches and punishes his hole, know it’s because you’re such bad boys, know it’s going to happen to you too, only worse, because I’ll have….ngh….I’ll have already come once, so it’s going to…hah…last and LAST. Fuck. Are you close, pets?**

Ah…Ah…yes, need to come, Asami! I can’t….I can’t….OH!

_Y…yesss sensei. Please, please now, oh now._

**C…Come, damn you. Come now. HAH. AH. Ungh. SSSssssshhh…it. ………….**

**……………………………………………….**

**………………………………………………..**

**Ohh, that’s nice. My good boys. You sound so pretty when you come for me. I think I may have cracked my phone cover, somebody’s ass is paying for that.**

Hnguh.

_Huurrr._

**Fufufufu. Feilong, Bishounen? Are you with me, pet?**

_Yuh. Yes, sensei._

**Do you still own the safehouse in Hong Kong that no one else knows about?**

_Yes sensei._

**Prepare it. Lose your security detail tomorrow. Akihito, pack a bag. I’ve suddenly remembered that I have urgent business in Hong Kong. I’ll pick you up in eight hours. If you forget to pack the document case from the closet I shall be forced to administer the described punishment with my belt instead**

Wait. You were just kidding about all that, right? Asami? That was just for the phone sex, right? You wouldn’t….not REALLY.

**Do I sound like I’m joking?**

Fuck!

_Fuck!_


End file.
